


Wonderland

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anarchy, I'm Bad At Summaries, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, arson pog, many references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Imagine a trip to a wonderful land: of candy, and jam, and ice cream~Here in this fanfic, a few magic rogues who aren't necessarily planning to stayin the dream smp make their way into it. Unfortunately, they have no clue what life plans for them. Whether good or bad, the Elements put that up to the test.
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Harvey | TapL & Shelby Grace, Niki | Nihachu & Jack Manifold & Fundy, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Shelby Grace, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade & Ranboo, Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname & Shelby Grace, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. A Bunch of Rogues Called the Elementals

Say, if you ever got chased by the towns knights, what would you do? Shelby didn’t have a clue; but y'know she tried her best. As usual, that didn’t particularly go to plan.

“Hey, get back here you stupid rogue!” Some guy with shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and netherite armor cried. His name was Percy if Shelby could recall, because she liked messing with him a lot (the black-haired bitch getting mad never gets old.. At least that's what she thinks). A girl helped chased the short Italian rogue, with long sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. Like Percy, the female also had netherite armor. The only similarity they had was that Annabeth, the girl, wasn’t even slightly younger than Percy.The two were about the same age, 18 or so if Shelby could remember, she never really did care about whatever the royal government was up to. 

The 22-year old rogue simply just didn’t give two shits about the government. Although she wasn’t as popular as this guy named Techno, Shelby was a well known criminal with all the rumors that have spread about her. Well, they’re all true, but she won’t admit to that. As for the rumors, you’ll find that out later.

The two guards were on the chase to capture her. The 5’4 gal made some swift twists and turns, knowing the town better than ever. Thankfully, the dumb guards didn’t know it as well as she did, so escaping from the two was pretty easy. It’s even easier when you’ve been escaping just about your whole life. She went through a secret hatch in the alleyway between the bar and saloon. It was usually her go-to escape. And so she fell straight through, forgetting about the ladder on the wall.

“Ouch,” Shelby groaned. Her entire body took an impact on the fall, and might I say, she was not having it. At least her clothes weren’t ruined, despite said clothes being a hooded dark royal blue cloak, a blouse, a dark blue corset that was with brownish-gold accents, and a dark taupe skirt. Along with her trusty black, knee-high laced boots and fingerless gloves. And just for some extra protection of her not getting caught, she wore navy colored tights. Her short, chocolate brown hair, which was honestly a little choppy, luckily never affected her much. She must admit, that didn’t mean she was fond of how much falling to the ground with that outfit. It sucked.

A man with fluffy, gingerish brown hair was the first to notice her. It was Scott, who was known as Smajor to the townspeople. He was a fellow rogue, and used his magic to trick people into thinking he’s just playing a game before fleeing the scene. He had blue eyes, as well as a blue theme going on with his clothes. On top of his blouse was a dark royal blue coat, that unlike Shelby’s, had cyan accents and was put together with a black belt that had a moon-shaped buckle. His pants were high waisted and the same color as the coat, with knee high black boots and fingerless gloves, similar to Shelby’s. He didn’t specifically need a cloak, since magic was the thing that made him unrecognizable, so he just wore a small, black witch hat.

“Whatcha doing there Shelbs?” He said, tilting his head with a sly grin on his face.

Shelby looked at him with a resting bitch face and said, “Nothing out of the ordinary, just ran my causal errand of “borrowing” a few things, and getting chased by the guards.”

“I see you have made it back alive.”

“Of course I’m alive, dimwit! Tell me, when have I ever failed a steal and run?”

The mysterious man chuckled. He had tanned skin, dark brown hair, and almond eyes. He wore a white blouse with brown suspenders and high waisted cream pants. He had some of a steampunk-like aesthetic going on, with his fingerless gloves, belts, shoes, etc. having knobs or chains on them. You might’ve not been able to tell at first, but once you looked at his hat, you could see he was one of the leaders of the rebellious group. His name was Harvey or as the townspeople would call him, Tapl. One of Shelby’s favorite partners in crime.

The two had only met a couple of months ago and formed an alliance then. You see, Tapl and his crew ( Ryan/Krinios & Velvet) joined forces with Shelby’s group (Scott, Meghan, Callum/Cpk, Quig & Mika). The alliance never came up with a name, they just started calling themselves the Elements. And so it has been like that ever since.

Harvey smiled. “I mean I have never seen it happen before but you have come close to it.”

Shelby pouted, her freckles becoming much easier to see. “Not true! I plan carefully, that is why I trusted you enough to join me, because I knew you would be a good ally! I mean I did kidnap you at first, but that was because you were trying to sneak into my base.”

“Fine, I will admit that. You are indeed a skilled planner. I suppose that is what makes you quite crafty.”

The brunette smirked. “It’s my special talent.”

“Along with your famous charmspeak.” Velvet said. The boy wore a white collared shirt with black pants and some brown knee high boots. The boots had a bit of a heel but at least they weren’t as dramatic as the big blood red jacket he was wearing, with a bunch of black and golden accents to compliment it. He looked like some gothic prince if you take away the black hat he was wearing on top of his bright red hair. Meghan would often ask how his boyfriend put up with him but quickly found out that he was just as dramatic as his boyfriend. Which left the question of how does Tapl handle him? 

“Your charmspeak is quite amusing to see I must admit.” Callum said as Shelby finished putting her treasured “borrowed” belongings right where they should be.  
Callum was wearing a collared shirt with a ruffled tie, along with a brown vest with silver buttons, taupe pants, and brown laced boots that made the pants look larger than they actually were. 

Shelby winked. “I know.”

She turned to look at everyone else in the room. Since she hadn’t seen most of them in a while, she might as well enjoy it while she can. Mika was practicing spells in the corner. Mika was wearing plaid, light brown pants, a white turtleneck, a brown corset, a black borrett, and black, buckled doc martens. Unless you counted fictional characters, Shelby was sold that Mika was the only person in the world that could pull off green hair.

Elsewhere, Meghan and Quig were all talking in the kitchen. It was pretty clear to see, just a bunch of regular kitchen equipment and an island. Quig was wearing a floppy blouse with a ruffled tie, a corset that came with a belt, purple pants, black fingerless gloves, and knee-high, black laced boots. Meghan, unlike everyone else, was wearing a dress; it came with a white a-line top with many small flower designs (mostly blue, pink, and purple around it, small, puffy, off-the-shoulder sleeves, and a flowy blue skirt. This was only because Meghan didn’t go on missions often (she was an excellent spy, however).

That left only one person Shelby had not seen; Ryan. Speaking of which, where was he?

“Say, where is Ryan?” Shelby asked.

“Those two? Oh, they just went out to go make sure you would make it back safely...at least that is what I remember them saying.” Ant replied.

Shelby frowned. “I swear if he lied again to go pull some silly prank when we’re already considered threats-”

“That’s what he most likely did.” Callum said, “You yelled pretty loudly. I’m honestly scared of how intimidating you are when mad.”

“I’m intimidating? Good.” Shelby grinned. Her face quickly changed to a grim  
expression though. “Now off to find that stupid cyclops.”

“Shelby, at least take someone with you! You know, like your best friend?” Scott yelled.

Shelby smiled sadly. “I would love for you to come, but not right now. I have to discipline a Mr. Ryan Krinios first. Since he loves to act like a child...I mean that in a light-hearted way, but I am definitely beating his ass.” 

Shelby sprinted out of the cabin, trying to avoid everyone in the Elements.

One thing she was not aware of at the time; she was about to find herself in a whole new world.


	2. The Ravine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby (and Scott) search for a certain Mr. Ryan Krinios and end up finding out something that could potentially change their lives. Whether that's for the better or for worse, I'm not telling you yet.

Shelby was left all on her own, but she didn’t mind. She went on adventures all the time. That is how she and her group got so far; by travelling from one kingdom to another. The Cutes & Craze Realms, Deep End, Harmony Hollow, Unlyfe, and Diversi were all places she travelled to. She had visited a bunch of other places, fell in love in one (the boy she dated inspiring her to start travelling after a fatal event), but those are the ones she truly made a name in. There were only a few left on the list, most Shelby would not prefer to go to by choice but would when necessary, yet one caught her attention. A place called Dream SMP.

She had heard of it while in Nether-Viria, since that is when it first became a well known kingdom, or perhaps myth. Not many people knew how to get in, just wait for fate. Shelby wasn’t even sure about how people were aware of its existence. However, Shelby did hope to see it for her own eyes one day. Jokes on her, that day would come sooner than she thought.

Shelby dashed through the towns until she got to the woods. That’s where she believed Ryan would be. He was occasionally there when he got the chance, because he was attached to the minerals at the ravine. He usually got stuff he needed for pranks when there, but Shelby assumed there was more to that than what the cyclops led on. She knew there had to be. Finding that out was her goal and she would do it all alo-

“Shelby, what the hell!”

Shelby whipped around, “Scott! What are you doing here? I was going to do this myself!”

“Yeah, I know, I could tell by you going out of the cabin even after I said to bring me along.” Scott rolled his eyes. “But you should know I wouldn’t care about that. Besides, you need to cover up to hide your identity.”

“Nobody is going to find me..or well us. If Ryan lasted this long without help, we’ll be fine. Now then, are you going to join me in travelling to the ravine or what?” Shelby said.

“How about a nice teleportation instead?” Scott abruptly grabbed Shelby’s hand and a cyan luminosity glowed around their bodies.

The two teleported to the ravine. The wind was blowing in their faces but that was fine to them. It was quite calming, actually. They could see why Ryan liked the place. The water had a soothing sound to it, and despite how the rocks would make someone afraid of heights panic, it was a beautiful sight. And near the beautiful sight was Ryan himself.

“Hey you two, nice to see you’ve made your way to the awesome place where cool kids hang.” Ryan jokingly said, winking.

“Not the time, Ryan. Why were you here this entire time?”

“To get some new stuff for pranks, uh duh.”

Scott rolled his eyes and laughed. “Ok that may have been slightly funny, but seriously, what’d you find. You’ve never been out for this long.”

“Oh, you mean what I've actually been here for and not what I’ve been using as a cover up? Like the thing you just figured out today or some other shitty day because every year we end up disappointed? That thing?” Ryan said, acting as if he was as innocent as Makoto Naegi.

“Wha-  
You’re meaning to tell me you’ve been keeping this a secret the entire time? Like ever since we moved here? Or ever since we teamed with you, Harvey, and the others? That long? It’s been months, Krinios, ten, actually.” Shelby said, quite annoyed with the cyclops.

Krinios looked disappointed. “Okay that may be true, but hear me out. I did it for good reasons.”

Scott stared. “The good reasons being..??”

“I found the Dream SMP.”

Shelby froze in her tracks. “The Dream SMP? You mean the one everyone in Mcclik has been talking about? That Dream SMP?”

“If you’re talking about the thing everyone thinks is a myth because of how not that many people get in and the people who come out go right back into the shadows, then yes.”

Scott looked at Shelby, then at Ryan. “OH, are we talking about the Dream SMP? I know those guys.”

Shelby and Ryan looked at him. “You know them?! Since fucking when!” Ryan cried out.

“Since about..a year or two ago.”

“What the fu-”

“Language, Ryan.” Shelby scolded.

“As if you don’t curse in your free time.”

“Ok, no need to bring that up.”

Shelby turned her attention to Scott. “I would prefer to continue this somewhere else, in case somebody finds us and uses this to their advantage; Whether to turn us in or get in Dream SMP theirselves. Do you have a place we can go? Because I literally have no thoughts in my brain right now.”

“Indeed I do, lets go teleport somewhere my friends.”

Scott teleported the two right back to the base, where Tapl, Meghan, Mika, etc. were.

“Not what I meant, but this is fine.”

“What’s fine?” Meghan asked, “Also, Krinios, you’re back!”

“Erm, Krinios found-”

Scott was cut off by Ryan. “I found the Dream SMP a few weeks ago and have been hiding that secret for a while..until now.”

“What the hell!” Quig said, quite upset with the cyclops.

“You just found it?” Velvet asked.

“Ok, now this is my turn to say what the hell.” Scott said.

“I’ve kind of been hiding that secret for a while because if I ever admitted it, after we went there, people would notice the fewer crimes and then they would find it as well.”

“When you’d find out?” Mika questioned.

“Oh, uh, when my boyfriend left.”

“That..that was months ago Velvet.” Shelby said.

“I know that.” Velvet complained. “Did you not just hear what I said? I was doing it to protect you guys.”

“To be fair” Mika explained, “Scott, Krinios, and I could just use magic to block off the ravine. That is where whatever leads to the Dream SMP is, right?”

“Bingo.” Ryan remarked.

“Sooo, correct me if I’m wrong, but can’t we just do that?” Quig queried.

“I mean, unless there are more magic users in Mcclik...Then again, we can also use a brainwash spell.” Mika stated.

“Which means we’re good to go? We can use a brainwash spell and block off the ravine and leave?” Callum asked.

“If we all agree to the plan.” Tapl said.

Everyone murmured in agreement from what Shelby could hear.

“If that settled, then lets get to packing!” Tapl announced with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about the story so far? Give me some feedback I don't mind (you don't have to but it's appreciated). Also, don't worry, very soon the gang will make it to the Dream SMP, which is where the real story starts.


	3. Evacuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elements finally act out their plan? But like most plans in stories, it doesn't fully go how they wanted it to.

The Elements had packed all of their stuff. Most of it was stolen or traded but that didn’t necessarily matter right now. What did matter was that the group was heading off to a whole new world; the Dream SMP.

Harvey and Shelby led the group, as the two were co-captains. They were accompanied by Mika, Ryan, and Scott. Those three were planning to use their magic to place a brainwash spell on the town and block off the ravine, just as planned. The rest of the Elements followed behind, ready for adventure. 

It was honestly not that long of a trip; simply just going out of the town, and the ravine is 5 miles from there. Quite easy if you take a wagon or teleportation. That would guarantee that if the three didn’t use a large percentage of their power while placing the spell, the Elements would be at the ravine in no time. 

Mika halted. “We’re at the town now and it is about 2 am, should we just do it now?”

“I suppose, placing it now then teleporting would be a good strategy.” Tapl suggested.

Scott smirked. “So lets get to work!”

The three ran off up to the top of the castle, since it was the highest place in Mcclik. Nobody actually was royalty, but elites were in the building and technically ruled over the kingdom. Basically, you could say it was a shared government that went by how royals ruled. Which is exactly why the Elements were glad to escape from it.

Shelby looked around. She wondered how the Dream SMP would be. Would it be a world filled with pain, angst, adventure, and romance or the exact opposite? She couldn’t wait to find out given she had heard many rumors about it around Mcclik. 

Scott yelled to the group. “Hey, you guys can escape now. We’ll meet you at the ravine, don’t worry! We just don’t want you to get brainwashed unlike the rest of Mcclik, mkay?”

Quig smiled. “You got it!”

“You’re not in charge here, kid.” Callum ruffled the child’s hair. “Tapl, lead the way.”

The boy smirked. “As you wish.” 

The group quickly made their way out of Mcclik, hoping that nobody would spot them. Unfortunately, two people did. The Elements wouldn’t notice until a later time, however. Which is why they made their way about one or two miles away from the kingdom without noticing a single thing that was out of shape.

Meanwhile:

“Scott, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Shut up Ryan, I’m taking a break.”

“Yo, I don’t know who you think you are but-”

“Ok, Oikawa.”

“What did you say?”

“I said what I said. Now, are you going to help with the brainwashing spell or not one-eyed kid. Because even though I’m right here, I’m still helping sweetheart.” Scott lifted up his palm to show a bright cyan light emitting from his hand.

“Are we almost done with the spell..ritual..whatever yet? It seems like we’ve been working on this for two hours at most.” Mika complained.

“That’s because we have been working on it for two hours, Mika. It takes a while to put a brainwashing spell on like what, over 440,000 people?” Ryan said.

“That may be true, but when is the process completed?” she asked.

“From the looks of it” Scott announced, “if we’ve been doing this for two hours and our magic gets weaker when performing spells..since our glow on our palms is abnormally small, pretty soon.”

“Oh thank the gods,” Ryan expressed.

The trio had worked on the spell for about five minutes more. By that time, the magnificent performance was concluded with. They all had assumed the rest of the Elements had made it to the ravine so they agreed to simply teleport there. It may have drained their mana, but they deserved teleporting more than walking over five miles.

“Hey there guys—woah what’s going on and who are those two?” Ryan blurted out.

He was pointing in the direction of two unfamiliar people. Both were girls, but not any of the ones in the Elements. One had raven hair that faded into bleach blonde and brown eyes accompanied by glasses from what Krinios could see. She was in some pajamas, as well as the girl next to her who had dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a black bow.

Meghan looked around nervously. “I don’t even know where they came from! One second we were alone and those two showed up the next!”

“Erm, we’re right here.” The girl with glasses said. “And uh, we have names.”

Quig raised one of his eyebrows. “Well, what are your names?”

The girl made a crossed face. “I already know all of yours, since you’ve been arguing ever since we appeared in your sight. The only people I can’t tell the difference between are Ryan and Scott. It must be the cyclops and the other kid next to him, right?”

“Yep. I’m Ryan.” Krinios said. “Now, uh, what are names?”

“I’m Gumi! And the other girl is Jojo!” The girl with the bow, Gumi, said.

“Well, nice to meet you two. Anyways we have to get going. You see we’ve got to go through a portal near this ravine and escape from Mcclik-“ Tapl was cut off.

“Hmm” Gumi thought out loud, “say, how about you let us come with you? Because since those three have magic powers or something like that, people will think we’re crazy if we try and say what happened!”

“You do have a point..” Shelby pondered. “If my partner in crime here agrees, we’ll let you come with us. Just know that we won’t help you that much in the future.” 

“That’s fine with me.” Jojo smiled.

“Okay then, I agree. Come join us, unofficial Elements, and let us travel to the Dream SMP.” Tapl said with a grin.

The Velvet, Scott, and Ryan led the group all the way to the back of the ravine. Right above the stream was a portal. What portal? Well, it should be obvious, the one that led to the Dream SMP, of course.

“So..this is it.” Callum said. “The portal.”

“Uh huh.” Velvet smirked. “You ready to go in?” 

“Absolutely.” Mika joyfully said.

And so the Elements, Jojo, and Gumi stepped into the portal one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, yes they forgot to block off the ravine because of Jojo and Gumi. However, that problem will be solved in the next chapter.


	4. Welcome to the SMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back hello  
> just for the record this is where the real story begins so sit back and relax and enjoy the fun (and possible angst)

Shelby must admit, she should have expected being taken captive as soon as the group stepped out of the portal. What she wasn’t expecting, on the other hand, was waking up to chaos.

“H, I’m telling you, they’re no good. They’re strangers and they just waltzed up in here. If something happens-“

“Puffy, I know you mean well, but I remember that girl. She...Shelby, she isn’t a bad person and I know it. Just trust me on this.”

Shelby decided to speak up. “Trust you on what?”

Puffy and H both flinched. Shelby could clearly recognize Liam, and he probably remembered her as well. However, Puffy, the sheep girl pirate, Shelby did not recognize. She did look very beautiful though.

“Oh, did I startle you?” Shelby smirked. “I’m just kidding, you can call me Shelby! Now erm, can I be let go of, y'know along with my friends?”

“Wait...Shelby? As in Shelby Grace?” Liam questioned.

“That’s me!”

“Shelby, I missed you so much!” H went straight to hug the slightly high-pitched girl. Apparently he forgot that Shelby was tied up in a chair and couldn't really hug him back.

“Hold on, Liam. You actually know her?” Puffy had one of her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

“Yeah, I do, we’ve known each other for years."

“Hmm, interesting. Maybe we can untie them. What’s your story?”

“Well, it started when I met Meghan, Mika, Callum, and Quig in Mcclik. We ran a small trading business and were basically pirates? However, a new and competing gang of pirates, Tapl and the rest of his trio, came onto our territory. We fought for a short while then came to the conclusion to team. This unfortunately led to us becoming bigger threats and so we planned an escape while still running our business. Which is when Ryan found the portal to SMP, I’m still upset he kept it a secret for so long. But from there, you can probably guess what happened.”

“Soo after he told you or you got the truth out of him, you all packed to go here and successfully ended up in our realm.” Liam assumed.

“Bingo.” Shelby winked.

“Cool story” Puffy grinned. “Kind of reminds me of my old experiences before the SMP.”

“Like you still don’t pull stuff like that.”

“Oh, shut up Liam. But I suppose we’ll let you go for now. However, you’re required to stay in Boomerville until we’re sure you’re not a threat.” Puffy explained.

“Perfectly fine with me.” Shelby said. She was hopeful this would turn out well. It had to.

Shelby walked out of the room she was kept in, after changing into some new clothes. It wasn’t much, just a simple pastel blue sweater and a navy blue dress that went over it. She must admit, Puffy had good taste when it came to clothes. The better thing was that the group was thankfully good to go. As soon as Shelby stepped out, she was met with Meghan and Mika. Mika was still wearing her old outfit, since it still fit with the smp’s vibes. Meghan, however, was wearing a white shirt with a pink plaid skirt. She also wore a thick, peach pink cardigan and black boots and hat with it.

“Heyy, Shelby!" Meghan exclaimed.

Mika laughed. "Hey guys I have an idea: I know we probably have to wait for Harvey and the others but hey, can’t we just go out and explore?”

“But aren’t we supposed to stay in Boomerville?” Shelby asked.

“Well not really, but we can just explore the Dreamlands. Despite how boring it’s probably gonna be, I just wanna get out of here.” Mika explained, complaining in the process. 

“Hmm, I guess so.” Meghan said. “So are we getting out of here or what?”

Shelby linked her hands with Meghan and Mika. “I think you already know the answer to that.”

The three rushed out as soon as they could. Shelby took a moment to take in her surroundings. The group came from a small house. May I add, was difficult to work their way around, but Shelby had experience. Outside, Boomerville looked...well...Shelby really didn’t want to describe it. I guess you can say it looked like a suburb neighborhood but weird. To be honest, Shelby wanted to rebuild everything in the town because of how out of place everything was.

“So...not what I expected but y'know this is fine.” Mika said.

Meghan stifled a laugh. “Well, Puffy did say we could leave. How about we travel to the Dreamlands?”

Shelby looked around. “That doesn’t seem toooo bad. Let’s go!” She wouldn’t admit out loud, but she was actually glad to leave Boomerville. She honestly hoped to come back soon...for no special reason, of course. (the special reason totally not being to fix everything with magic because she's obsessed with doing so.)

The trio traveled a heavy amount of miles. Shelby, however, thinks they landed in the wrong place. They had come across a snowy biome, and the former pirate even spotted a few, cute snowmen. She might’ve liked the place, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have her suspicions. She noticed a boy with shaggy blonde hair, that looked quite damaged. He had dull blue eyes, which made Shelby wonder what happened to the poor thing since he looked quite young despite his height.

The boy poked the boy next to him in concern. The other boy was shorter than the blonde kid, however. “Erm, Tubbo, there’s people nearby. And uh, I don’t know about you, but I haven’t seen them before.

The boy, Tubbo, stared at the three. He looked them up and down then finally said, “Hello there! This is Snowchester! I’m Tubbo, and this is Tommy, nice to meet you.”

Shelby froze a bit at hearing the boy’s name. She knew him, she just couldn’t recognize him. She kept a mental note of it, just in case she’d remember why she knew the boy’s name. What she did know, he looked very similar to her.

Meghan accidentally forced the two to approach the teenagers. Without hesitation she said, “I’m Meghan. The girl with green hair is Mika and the other girl is Shelby! Nice to meet you as well.” Shelby always wondered how she did it, being such a good people person. Shelby herself could never.

Tubbo smiled. “Well since we’ve both introduced ourselves, I should show you around. Tommy, take care of Snowchester while I’m gone.” Tubbo walked forward with a beckoning hand. Shelby let go of Meghan’s hand just as Mika and Meghan happily walked together, hand-in-hand. 

Tommy scowled. “Tubbo, Snowchester isn’t a pet, it’s a communit-“ but it was too late as the boy, Meghan, and Mika were out of view. It was too late for him to tell Shelby anything about what he said as well, as the girl had followed behind a few seconds after she let go of Meghan’s hand.

It wasn’t that long of a tour, as there weren’t many people living in the independent land. Just Tubbo, Tommy, some guy named Jack, and two unofficial members; Ranboo, a boy who’s half-enderman, and a king named Eret. On the contrary, there were many other cute buildings and the girls themselves could stay in the small village. Shelby wasn’t sure about that, just yet, however, she was considering it. It may just let her know why she remembers the boy.

Shelby rubbed that thought off, though. It was a question for another time. Besides, he couldn’t have been her brother, right? Shelby had made sure he kept the fourteen-year-old safe along with his sister, Crumb. She already let one brother out of her sight eras ago, she couldn’t bear to know she had almost lost another one by accident, as well. However, it was comforting to know that the boy was in good hands and that Crumb was safe with their father (if Tubbo was her brother, that is.)

Tubbo kept ranting about what had happened and why Snowchester was formed. Shelby wasn’t listening to most of the story, but it was extraordinarily long. She did take note about how mentally unhealthy the boy was. He was degrading himself, saying words like ‘He was the worst president L’manburg ever had.’ 

Shelby wasn’t quite sure what L’manburg even was, but she knew he wasn’t at fault for anything that happened. He was just a kid and it seemed like he had gone through so much. She had to say, he probably was regressing the fact that he even had trauma. She knew that feeling; she just wanted to move on with life centuries ago, tired of encountering life or death situations every time.

If there was one thing Shelby was going to make sure of, Tommy and Tubbo were going to stay safe. Likewise, she immediately sympathized with the two, though she can’t say she would forgive them for their actions if she was present at the time. Mika and Meghan talked with him as the kid finished his story. Shelby looked at the group, and thought one thing to herself; they were all going to get along just fine, and Snowchester, why, it would be the healthiest place the SMP has ever seen.


End file.
